A Blazing Red Hood
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: Blaze was a normal theif, pocketing anything in a musuem she found with high value. But then one night she met Robin, at first it was all just simple play. But then he became her match, and things got a little more interesting, then complicated. But then Jason passed away. *I will show how they met and wut not in flashbacks, but the present is well Jason is gone and the red hood*
1. Chapter 1

**Change **

A women held a rough glare on her face as she loomed over the notorious clown of Gotham City. He had a forced grin on his face that shinned with blood as the moon passed over the pair. The women growled as she leaned down and pulled the Joker up by the collar of his jacket, shoving him against the roof edge.

"So what will it be? A Fall or a Storm?" The women smirked.

"Now, now. I say.." the Joker started but the women cut him off.

"Ah, you took to long, so sorry" she played in a sarcastic tone. "Now I get to chose."

"You don't have to do this, my little fire" Joker pleaded.

"Storm it is" the women said.

She lifted her other hand in the air and a light blue flame appeared in the palm. No it wasn't a flame, it looked more like a lightening bolt.

"A lightening storm that is" She grinned.

The women inched her hand towards the clown's chest. She took her sweet time enjoying the agony that formed on the Joker's face as he struggled to break away from electricity that was slowly getting closer to his heart. A wide, dark smile shinned on the woman's face as her hand got a centimeter away and stopped for a second.

"You really don't have to do this" the women heard.

But this time the line did not come from the scared clown, it came from behind the pair. The women turned her head, finding the dark knight standing only a few feet away, a bat-a-ring in his hand.

"Like you could really stop me with that" the girl jerked her head towards the crusaders weapon.

"I don't want to" spoke Batman.

"Excellent. Then why don't you smile as I do something you should have a long time ago."

Batman heaved out a low sigh and switched his weapon fast, from a normal bat-a-ring to a shocker. The women took another swing at the clown, this time no longer taking it slow, but it still wasn't fast enough. The Bat threw his tazer through the air hitting the woman's wrist dead on, stopping it from touching the joker. The pair fell to the ground as the women released the clown and screamed in pain, as electricity ran through her own body.

"That didn't go as I planned" she smirked, then passed out.

Hours later the women awoke in a prison cell, a place a skilled thief like her would have never been seen in. She moved quick, surprised to see her costume still on her, including the mask.

"You have quite the connections Blaze" seethed her cell neighbor.

The women poked her head out of the bars, and groaned when she spotted the owner of the voice.

"Peg-leg" she grumbled, slumping back to the floor.

"That's Penguin Missy!" the man pecked.

"Like you deserve to be called a bird name. Now shut it."

"Ah is the little flame mad that her plan failed? Everyone's heard you tired to Kill the Joker. Though the questions of Why remains, and I'd like to know how your mask is still on?"

"You said it yourself, I've got connections, people like me to stay a secret. As for the Joker, Batman was an idiot to place us in the same building. It just makes him an easier target."

"My dear that is where you are wrong. The Joker is at the Asylum well we are just in the normal big house. I guess that what we get for failed crimes."

The women banged her head against the wall hard, annoyed out her mind.

"That idiot, he would do something like that. THAT MONSTER deserves the death penalty, preferably by my hands" Blaze growled.

"Well would you listen to that, the simple thief has turned into a murderer. Why the grudge? You know I heard the Joker is in the bars for murder as well, kill someone close to you did he?" Penguin asked.

"That's none of your business peg-leg! Leave me be or I'll feed you to the sharks."

"I told you to call me Penguin!"

"And I told you to Shut it! Incase you didn't notice, I'm not in the best mood, and seeing how you know my plan didn't work I'm still in the mood for a kill. And fried Penguin sounds excellent right about now!"

The tuxedo bird slunk back a little, shutting his beak as he caught sight of the woman's face. Her emotions showing true to her words that he would be next on her list. What had the Joker done to this women to change her so much.

Batman sat down in his computer chair slinking his palms down his face.

"Rough night Master Bruce" came Alfred's voice.

"Aren't they all" the crusader replied.

"You know Master Bruce, you yourself started to go down the same road Miss Blaze did, but you were able to come back from it. Maybe she can to, with a little help."

"I hope your right Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitor**

A couple of weeks passed on as captured thief sat in her prison; most would beg to be let out, go crazy, or sit calmly secretly planning their escape, but she did none of these. Blaze still sat against the wall where the Penguin had left her, a blank look on her face. If you got close enough you could see her blue eyes had gloss over to white. A heavy set women in a guard uniform walked up to the cell, banging on the bars with her club, but got no movement from the prisoner.

"How you doing Ms. Blaze?" the women asked as she stepped into the cell, closing the door behind her.

Blaze looked up for a moment, meeting the guard's eyes then let a sigh slip out, lowering her head again.

"I see. Well this might get your hope's up a little, you have a visitor" the guard grinned.

"Who is it?" Blaze almost whispered.

"A Mister Wayne."

The Penguin was eavesdropping on the conversation and scurried to the edge of his cell when he heard that name.

"I didn't know you knew that selfless, rich bastered." he growled.

"I don't, it seems my connections are higher then I thought" Blaze stated flatly.

She rose slowly and mulled over the history of this man that she had learned. Why was he visiting her, the pair had never actually met. It made her think back her to the times she had seen him, and heard his name as she followed the guard down to a private room.

"Mr. Wayne, I present Ms. Blaze" the guard said when they entered the room.

"Ms. Blaze?" Wayne asked, confused.

The guard just nodded her head, then walked back outside, closing the door behind her and waiting next to it.

"So what brings a man of your stature here?" Blaze asked taking her seat across from the billionaire.

"Well I heard you were finally apprehended... for attempted murder. It made me want to come see if you were alright. You know I have a friend who use to read all about you in the paper's. Your crimes were very small, and sometimes you where in the paper's for a heroic reasons to. I just wondered what changed you" Wayne replied. "But you must answer for me first, why are you still in your costume? Surely the cops have integrated you and found out your true identity, I figured after that they would have given you prison attire."

"Well they would of" Blaze started. "If they ever got to the integration part. But see I got out of that."

"It's required."

"Not when you're quite close to a very powerful man who works on the force. He keeps my name out of the papers, and everyone's knowledge as well. There are only two people who know my true identity Mr. Wayne, so it make me wonder why you are TRULY here."

The billionaire thought over her answer, wondering who in the police was corrupted. Thinking he would have to investigate that soon, and stop him. Then he looked back over at his company, who was smiling at him quite interestingly.

"Well I'm glad to see my visit has gotten you in high spirits" Wayne gleamed.

"Humph I doubt that, seeing how you know this isn't my true smile" Blaze grinned.

"Now how would I know that?"

"This is a safe room, and by safe I mean no one can hear us outside these wall. No cameras either, just a guard outside, who trusts me quite well."

This thief sure had the prison wrapped around her finger, really who was this powerful man that was making all this happen.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wayne asked

"O nothing really" Blaze rolled off.

She wanted him to say it himself.

"Well alright. You know I have to ask, I heard you tired to kill the Joker. He's quiet the deranged man but surely that's not the best choice" Wayne began.

Blaze shook her head, annoyed.

"My friend, who read all about you, I doubt he would agree with you."

"Now that's where you are wrong. If I'm right, I knew this friend quite well."

"Well apparently I knew him better."

"I doubt that, you weren't much for talking about your feeling."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how you would know that."

"I said this was a safe place."

" I don't understand what you mean by that still."

Blaze was getting impatient, this was taking to long. She stood up from her chair and threw it back against the well, making the billionaire fake a shutter.

"We can talk here truthfully! Which means you can act like your normal self... Batman" Blaze raised.

"Batman? Surely you don't think.." Wayne started, but Blaze cut him off, angrier.

"You shouldn't lie to me! I know your Batman, but don't go blaming your old friend Jason. He didn't tell me a thing. I'm just a smart girl, who finely noticed all the hints, and put all the connections together. I mean why else would you be here, and at his funeral, and almost everywhere else in his life. You know it's nice to finally meet the BW-man he talked about so much."

"You talked?" Wayne asked, his voice a little deeper.

"He did on some nights. You know we talked a lot more then you think?" Blaze said.

She picked up her chair slowly, and sunk into the seat.

"I'm sorry" Wayne let out.

Blaze shook her head, then brought it up. Anger had somehow came back.

"A man like you! How could man like you not of stopped this? Surely someone in your place could have saved his life!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm not as great as you think I am" Wayne sighed.

"I never thought you where great. Overprotecting, and a little crafty but never great."

"Uh thanks, I think."

"So now that's everything is out, you agree with me right. The Joker deserves death."

"He deserves to be helped, that's why he was put in Arkam Asylum."

"Helped! That man doesn't need any help."

"I still think you are wrong, as I'm sure Jason would as well."

"Ha, you really don't see the anger that boy held do you."

"Joker is in the Asylum to get help for his insanity and many would agree with me."

"You know Mr. Wayne maybe I was wrong. Cause I know the real Batman would see through that monster's ruse. At least try to get him on death row, with your kind of power his sentence could go quite fast."

"That's not the way the system works."

Blaze glared deeply at the man in front of her but got no reaction. She let out a long sigh, then took many deep breaths, calming herself before she spoke again.

"Maybe you should leave Mr. Wayne" Blaze stated.

"I came here to help you, to change your mind" Wayne said.

"Well that's not gonna happen."

"Maybe not this time."

Mr. Wayne got up, shaking his head, and walked to the door, knocking on it. The guard unlocked and opened the door.

"But I will be back Blaze, again and again, until you change you path" Wayne said, then walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask of Anger**

Wayne kept his promise, visiting Blaze twice a week, but soon the twice turned into once a week. For each time Mr. Wayne stopped by, Blaze would give a line, but after a while the words became meaner, and less funny. Not even the Joker would laugh at the venom that spewed from the girl's lips.

"Of all the villains in this town surely you think he should be in hell?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe one day" Wayne answered quietly.

"You know I think you two should switch places. Maybe you should burn in everlasting fire!"

Wayne shook his head seeing this day was starting to sound like another failure, then took his leave. After some thought he noted that all the days were starting to seem the same, and he stopped coming by even less. Two weeks passed by before Blaze got another visit, but once again the billionaire walked away, with the girl screaming at his back. This continued for more weeks, and then months, then a year was starting to approach. By now Bruce had decided to stop coming, he never meant to give up on the girl, but she honestly gave up herself. Denying his visits making it impossible for the pair to ever cross paths again.

Blaze drummed her fingers on her cell bars, knowing the day of her release had finally arrived. She was able to get out early because of her connections. She'd be out of this hole, and the town would be none the wiser about her. Penguin still lingered next to her, his release date coming up as well. He was excited beyond reason, already planing his next scam to take down Bruce Wayne, which only made Blaze kill over in laughter. The little peg-leg beating Batman, only in his dreams.

"So in the time you've been here I still never figured out your friend in the higher ups...Do you mind sharing his name?" Penguin asked Blaze.

"Benjamin." Blaze smirked.

She guessed the old detective had figured out her friend as well, and saw there wasn't much he could do about it. He found no way into the girl's account, she was a master of secrets. The stealth was what made her such a good thief, only being able to be caught off guard once. And Bruce knew the reason behind it all was quite the exception.

Cobblepot stared at the girl confused, he knew no one high up in the law-enforcement under that name.

"Does this Ben have a last name?" he asked as he saw a guard coming towards them.

Blaze smirk widened as she spotted the guard to.

"It shouldn't be that hard for you to figure it out, the two of you where once great friends. I bet you rolled around with him...until Wayne stepped up."

Penguin thought about this for a moment scratching his head as he watched the guard open Blaze's cell out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you ready Blaze?" the guard asked.

The girl nodded, happy to be rid of this place.

"Say hi to Ben for me next time you rob a bank Peg-leg" she yelled to Cobblepot, then followed the guard to the exit.

A grin slipped on the tuxedo villain's face as he finally figured out Ben's full name. How he missed being friends with him... Then a glare replaced it as he realized that annoying nick name had come out of Blaze's lips.

"It's Penguin!" he yelled one last time, as he saw the girl's power collar getting unlocked then her disappearing out in the streets.

Blaze flashed from building top to building top, glad to be able to use her powers again. She ran to an edge, jumped off, then disappeared in mid air, appearing on the next roof. A true smile shined on her face as she twirled around, enjoying the fresh air. She took another leap, but then as she saw what was below her, her mind froze, and she didn't telport away as her body slowly reached the ground. Suddenly a flash of blue and black leered into her vision, swopping her up in it's arms, then both landing safely on the ground below. Blaze looked up at her savior and annoyance passed onto her face, it was Nightwing.

"That was a close one" he said, letting her down.

"Ya thanks" Blaze growled and turned away from hero.

"You know that looked a little to much like a suicide" Nightwing spoke, worried.

"Mph, don't freak boy wonder. I just got a little distracted and forgot to telport" Blaze said, remembering where they were again.

She glanced over the ground and spotted the stone, then walked over to it slowly with the former Robin at her tail. The pair knelled down as Blaze ran her fingers through the grass that littered the border of the stone. A small smile perked up at the end of her mouth as she spotted some fresh flowers.

"I try to visit this place as much as I can" Nightwing spoke, as he watched her eyes.

Blaze just nodded her head, as her fingers went through the flowers, then over the letters carved into the grave. Then she stood up slowly and began to walk away.

"You know a goodbye would be nice" Nightwing yelled, as he ran in front of her.

"Sorry boy wonder" Blaze let out, not even looking up at him.

"You know, Bats told me about him visiting you in prison" Nightwing said.

Blaze smirked glad to see her suspicions were right, for Wayne had never actually omitted he was Batman.

"Did he now. Well you don't have to worry, I don't know your secret."

She walked past him, slightly brushing his shoulder as they came close.

"That's not what worries me" he spoke as he turned and tried to keep his pace matching hers.

Blaze stopped her movement in front of a large willow tree not to far from Jason's grave and leaned against it.

"You have no need for that" she sighed, shutting her eyes. "Joker is safe in that nut house."

"Ya I guess" Nightwing said.

Blaze grinned, glad to see she could still trick the boy wonder. So the Joker truly was still in the Asylum. A siren wailed through the air breaking the silence between the pair.

"You should go" Blaze stated, finally looking Nightwing in the eye.

He nodded his head, and grabbed the girl's hands, "Just stay safe" he spoke, then ran off.

"O don't worry, I won't rest until the clown hangs in fire" Blaze growled under her breath.

Nightwing had not heard her last words, or see her soft face change to a menacing glow. Batman's visits and time alone had not changed a thing. Well except for the fact that the dear thief was able to mask her revenge better, and this time Joker's death would be thought out better. Never again did she plan on seeing the inside of a cell.

**Author's note: I kinda don't like the opening but I didn't know how to change it. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Raid**

Blaze sat alone in her living room, looming over a big piece of paper. Her costume had been thrown in the wash and mask hung up. Instead she wore a light blue tank top with yoga pants that had some guns covering a heart on one side. She was so engrossed in the work before her that she didn't even hear someone else step into the room, until they spoke.

"What are you working on mistress?" asked a slightly pudgy man in an all black suit.

"Just a heist" Blaze said, not even looking up. "But Donald I did say you don't have to call me Mistress... It's to formal."

"But it is what I called your mother before she passed on, and your father, Master."

"Ya, and doubt they liked it either. Your more like family Donald, just call me Mari."

"That is very kind of you, though I don't think it would feel right."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

"What about Marionette?"

"Now you know I hate that name,I can't believe my father picked it." Blaze yelled finally looking up from the coffee table.

"Ah well he was obsessed with puppets my dear" Donald answered. "Did your father ever tell you how him and your mother met?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Yes, but it was a peculiar one. You see your father met your mother long before the marriage, saved her life quite many times. Turns out she was being "harassed" by a rival family. But of course the boss didn't care, and got mad at your father when he found out he was butting into business that wasn't his."

"humph like that's anything knew. They were always arguing."

"Yes, but somehow your father was able to talk to the boss. He told him the only way the women would be spared is if she was one of us. So the marriage was arranged, and it was quite a love filled one."

"Ha-ha, bet that pissed him off."

"It did indeed Mistress."

Donald walked closer to Blaze as she refocused her eyes on the paper below her, the butler saw that it seemed to be a blue print of quiet a huge, and tricky building.

"That seems to look quite difficult?" he spoke. "May I guess it's the reason why you haven't committed any other crimes?"

"Yes..." Blaze answered, a little unsure.

Donald nodded his head then began to walk away as he noticed Blaze's eyes becoming even more consumed in the images. It was going to be a long night.

Blaze had finally finished looking over the layout, so she went downstairs to slip on her costume. A shrouded mask curved around her forehead, eyes and the top of her nose (kinda looks like Catwomen's from the newest Batman movie). Then the top was a black long sleeve v-neck that rested just below her shoulders. Skin tight, matching pants covered her thighs and last she slipped on a pair of flat boots that held a couple of her scores on the braces.

"Should you really be taking these?" asked Donald, as he handed her a pair of gloves and a small dagger.

"It's best if no one suspects me, my powers are quite unique" Blaze answered.

Donald nodded his head with a little regret.

"I will be fine" she assured him, patting him on the shoulder before disappearing.

Blaze appeared on a hill side just a couple blocks away from her target, but at her height she could still the building. She wiped her brow and pushed out a sigh, it looked different up close. Then she shook her and stood up from her sneaking position.

"It has to be done" she said in dark whisper.

Then all emotion left her face as she jumped down, and ran with her head down towards her enterence. The blueprints had said there was a back door that was watched over by only one guard, for no one dared step back there because the place was crawling with rats. Fortunately that door opened directly in front of Blaze's mark. She slipped against the stone wall, peering around the edge to make sure the blueprints didn't lie. Sure enough one guard sat by the door surrounded by mouse traps that could kill a bear.

"Paranoid idiot" Blaze let out.

She pulled up the hood that connected to her shirt then faded into the darkness that surrounded the man. At a very young age Blaze was taught to be as silent as a rock, but as limber as a gymnast. It seemed her mother was quiet the skilled thief, some compared her to Catwomen except she only stole from the rich, the corrupted rich that was. Having a rival mafia family after her life made sense now. A couple corpses crunched under Blaze's feet as she sneaked closer to the man, surprisingly not giving her away. The guard was to distracted by a couple of live rats that were closing in on him and his late dinner. He stood up and tossed his plastic fork at one, with a grumble. At that moment Blaze swooped in behind him and wrapped her arms on the man's nose and mouth. He struggled as her grip tightened, then his body started to convulse as the air left him. In a second the man's body fell limp, Blaze placed him down on his chair making sure not disturb anything else. The guard would look like he just fell asleep on the job, which it was rumored he did a lot. Phase one was complete as Blaze unlocked the door, and put the guard's keys back in his pocket before closing the door behind her. She crouched down even smaller this time, as a flashlight inched close to her, for another guard had obviously heard the door open.

"It must have been nothing" he said mainly to himself after a few seconds, then turned around.

Blaze took a low stride between all the locked doors that surrounded her, her eyes scanning the gold plates on them before she moved on. She turned a corner and stood up, sinking into the bricks as a guard glanced in her direction, there where so many gate's for them to spot her at. She was about to let out another sigh when she spotted it, her mark. She crouched again then scurried over to the door, picking the lock. It took her a couple minutes, and she was starting to get worried and frustrated, but finally the knob gave and she slipped inside.

"What, who's there" came a voice, as Blaze closed the door behind her.

"Hello Joker" she sneered, stepping into the moonlight and pulling off her hood.

"Well what do I owe this visit?" the clown asked.

Blaze's grinned widened as she noticed the small hint of fear in her mark's voice, the only reason he was scared is because he knew Blaze would kill him if given the chance. No hesitation like the Batman, she had lost to many people and someone had to finally pay. She pulled out the small dagger then grabbed the Joker slamming him against the wall. Silence meant nothing to her anymore, the bastered was in front of her and she was ready. The blade nicked the clown throat just before his cell door was swung up and Blaze was tackled. She fought the guard, struggling to keep the knife in her hands, but soon she lost it and it flew out of the cell. The guard slammed Blaze down by her wrists, then pulled her up once he thought he had gained control. But as soon as she caught a glimpse of the Joker the thief started struggling again. Another guard grabbed on to her, helping it's campaign as Blaze began to thrash and scream. They got close to the front, but anger seem to cloud Blaze's mind.

"You will parish, you Son of a Bitch!" she spat back at Joker as she watched another guard trying to shove him back into his padded room.

Her head whipped up and she froze, catching her refection in the metal decorators that stood close by. Her hair was full of sweat and sticking up all over. Some bangs covered her left eye, but her right one held a nice shiner from the guard that had taken her down, even her mask couldn't completely hide it. Her clothes were wrinkled and her stomach was showing, she was surprised she even recognized herself. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a third guard coming towards her with a small syringe in his hands. Now fear pushed into her brain, pulling her back to reality. In one fast movement she crouched down and tripped the two guards holding her. They fell to the floor, releasing her as the third guard swung the needle towards Blaze's arm. She just barely dodged it, kicking it out of the man's hand next, then giving him a roundhouse to the face. At the sound of the guards groaning below her she bolted to the closet exit, she had promised herself she wouldn't go back to prison.

**Author's note: Scarface who the Batman fans known as Arnold Wesker is Blaze's father if you didn't catch that. Wesker was born into a powerful mob family, and for my story he was put into an arranged marriage through the mob. Surprisingly a child was born but soon after the mother died. When Wesker started to get torn between Scarface, the mob, and a crime free life, ( as we saw many times in Batman, it seemed like Scarface forced Wesker in the crimes) he stashed away some of his fortune for his daughter to inherit when she became of age. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First Meet**

Faint gusts of wind passed through the night air rustling some tree branches, and a young girl's hair. Blaze was sitting down with her head between her knees against the willow that sat by Jason's grave again. Her head lifted slightly as the wind hit her, her face was littered with tears, and her eyes were quite red.

"I couldn't do it" she whimpered quietly.

Her eyes locked with his name on the grave as more tears started to drip from her already swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it" she let out.

Her head fell back to her knees as she hugged them tighter to her chest and started to sob again. She stayed there for what felt like forever, remembering the times that Jason had held her in his arm when she broke like this. He was the first she showed her weak side to, but his comfort made her accept it. His warmth felt nice, and man did she miss it. Suddenly she felt that warmth again, her head sprung up only to find Nightwing.

"I'm sorry" he spoke low, as he continued to wrap his arms around her.

It wasn't the Robin she wanted but at least she was no longer alone. Her tears consumed her feelings, and she didn't mind the boy wonder's presence. She turned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, as her sobs became worse.

Blaze awoke the next morning, shivering. She laid in her bed, her quilt thrown to the floor and her half naked body shaking from the cold wind that passed through her open window. She cursed softly as she stood and trudged over to the window, slamming it shut. Then she bent down and grabbed her quilt heading back to bed. Last nights events still lingered in her brain a little as she tired to fall back asleep.

After a long five minutes her tears came to a stop and she slowly pushed herself out of Nightwing's arms.

"Thank you" she said half heartily, not looking at him.

"Of course" Nightwing whispered, as he relaxed against the willow. "Are you sure you're alright now?"

"Ya..."

Blaze rested her head against the tree, closing her eyes, and letting out a long sigh as she whipped away the water on her checks.

"We miss him to Blaze, and you should know I'm always here for you" Nightwing spoke.

"I know, and thank you again" Blaze breathed out. "I should head home."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

The pair stood up slowly, Blaze's body swinging lightly in the wind. Her eyes caught Jason's name and she balled her fists, holding back more tears.

"Bye " she said, facing the old boy wonder.

"Goodbye" he replied, watching her closely, then she disappeared.

Blaze shook her head and switched sides in her bed, pulling her covers tighter as she curled into a ball. She hadn't cried like that in what felt like years. Barely any water left her eyes at Jason's funeral, she hid in the shadows not wanting to draw any attention to herself. No one knew her, and would start to question her prescience. Bruce Wayne might have caught on to her identity, though back then she was still quite surprised that Jason had even kept her name a secret just like she had promised to keep his as well. Never in a million years would she had thought she be sharing kisses and secrets with her spunky enemy. His sweet smile slid into her mind as sleep caught her again, she hoped her dreams would be filled with happier moments this time.

Young Blaze sat at the edge of a building, one of her legs hanging over the end, and the other held her head up. Her masked gaze was locked with a vent shaft on top of of a museum next to her. The gap between the two buildings was an easy jump, but she had gotten quite bored of her schemes. She had been back in this town for a month and had robbed some quiet expensive buildings twice a week, but there was still no sign of the Famous Batman and his kid sidekick. Most bad guys would savor this and thank the gods, but Blaze was aching for a fight and she sure didn't believe in a higher power. It had been forever since she had fought anyone. She had launched a fist at Scarface, breaking his chest just before the cops hauled him and her father away, but she didn't even count that. No, her last good fight was when she almost killed the two rival mob bosses who murder her mother, siren's in the air making her run off. A sigh left Blaze's soft lips as she stood and made the small leap, landing only a few feet away from the air vent. She took slow stride's toward it, lifting her hood, but just before her hands reached the gate what looked like a dagger flashed in front of her, just barely missing her face. Her eyes glanced down at it as it stuck to the ground below her, it was no dagger, it was a bat-a-ring. A smirk played on her face as she rose her head, letting her hood slip off and she came face to face with the cape crusader. He was much taller then she expected, and held quite a dark aura that she could see why some of the low-class villains ran from. No talk, she thought, she had waited for this fight for to long. She charged at the Batman throwing a kick up as she neared him. He caught her leg easily, but she twirled out his grip with even more ease. She swung a punch, he blocked it and swung his own which she blocked as well. It went on like this for quite some time, they seemed quite evenly matched, but Blaze was losing her enjoyment. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and she had to do a couple back-flips to dodge Batman's next swing. She staggered a little with her landing, not fighting in forever made her quite out of shape. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her arms caught in someone else's. Batman still stood in front so who caught her, surely the kid she heard about wasn't this strong. Blaze turned her head to lock eyes with a young boy in only one mask that covered his eyes. She looked him over as much as she could and sure enough his costume held the red R that defined Robin. But this guy was no kid, the rumors were lies, he was older then her. Only by a couple of years but still, then again the villains probably considered her a kid as well, she was only 14.

"Got ya" the boy grinned, he had some spunk.

"If that's what you think, bird boy" Blaze smirked.

She used her powers and flashed out of Robin's grip, now standing on top of the vent shaft. The two heroes looked at her in surprise, or what she guessed was surprise on the Batman for all of his face was covered.

"You know boys you can't take me if I haven't committed any crime" Blaze grinned.

"We know you've robbed Museum's before" Batman spoke deeply.

"Oooooo I get graced with the cape crusader's voice, how lucky am I" Blaze sneered.

That remark earned a low snicker from Robin, startling her. But Batman shot what Blaze guessed was a glare at the boy, shutting him up. This conversation was helping her catch her breath along with making the night even more exciting.

"You know you have no proof of that, the paper's don't even know the name of whoever stole those artifacts" Blaze started.

"You are the only villain who showed up just when the crimes started" Batman said.

"Villain? Ouch Bats, that stung. I only take back what was mine."

"So you omit to those heists?" Robin asked.

"No... But I do like that word, Heist. Fancy"

Blaze telported again, this time reappearing in front of the bird boy.

"You're quiet intriguing" she whispered in his ear, leaning into his chest.

A grin appeared on her face as she felt her gesture effect the boy's body. Taking a move from Catwomen's play book felt wonderful, more wonderful then Blaze would have guessed. This was suppose to be effecting him not her as well. Blaze stepped back slowly, a little dizzy from her own seductive actions. The pair's eyes locked as Robin became quiet enticed with her. He was still a teenage boy with needs, and a girl hadn't been this close to him in years, surly not one as exquisite as her. Batman broke the moment though, throwing another bat-a-ring at Blaze. He had seen this technique to many times, it had been used on him, and he wasn't going to let his sidekick be tricked by it.

"Ah you're no fun Bats" Blaze whined, as she caught the weapon and turned away from Robin. "I was quiet enjoying myself."

She gave a quick glance back at the bird boy to see him still watching her. She smirked and licked her lips slowly, her mind bursting with excitement as Robin's showed her actions were blind-siding him. She was quiet the seductress.

"You should come with us quietly" Batman growled.

"O I'm sorry, didn't my little ploy annoying you Bats?" Blaze giggled. " Your sidekick is just so cute."

"I'm not a sidekick!" Robin suddenly yelled.

"My bad" Blaze honestly apologized.

The anger in his voice only making her heart-rate increase again, that's when she decided she couldn't stay here any longer. She didn't want to omit it, but this bird boy was clouding her vision and she feared if she fought him, her emotions might take hold.

"Sorry boys but I must go. Like I said before you have no proof, though this was fun. I would love to do it again Robin" Blaze hissed, then she was gone.

"Wait" Robin shouted as he tired to grab onto her telport, but didn't succeed.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked quietly.

Robin looked up, glaring slightly at the older hero.

"Ya, fine" he answered.

"Spunk" Blaze sneered a rooftop away, as she watched the pair argue. She couldn't seem to bring herself to telport farther away.

The bird boy shot a glance in her direction, not really seeing her but it still sent a shiver down her back. No boy had made her feel like this before. Surely she had some small crushes in her younger age but being a daughter of a mob boss ruined them all. She crouched into the dark as she watched the pair leave, Robin swinging around the fire escape with a grin on his face well Batman just took his grappling hook down. If she had met a boy like this farther back surly she would have fought her family, just like her father did for her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

******Author's note: I went back through all my chapters and did some minor editing, nothing to big, just the much needed fix of missing words, or misspelled words and names. Though I did change Blaze's costume again. Took out the whole line about it being different when she was younger. I took out the month mask as well and made the hood connect to the back of the shirt. She still has an eye mask that she wears all the time, where as the hood she only puts up when sneaking. This is just my views on the whole age thing so don't yell at me if i am wrong. I switched Blaze's age to 14 when she first met Jason, meaning he was 16. On a side note um they were "together" for 2 yrs until he dies at 18, then in the movie it says he comes back after 5yrs if i remember right so he is 23 and she is 21. Sorry if I'm confusing anyone, I know I'm indecisive. Anyway enjoy my new chapter, please review.**

**Think Twice**

Dick Grayson paced through his living room in his loft, not able to get Blaze out of his mind. He cared for the girl of course, just not the way Jason had, so this was only natural. He had told Bruce about the incident at the graveyard one night when they had "teamed" up and took down quite the android. But the old man just pushed it off, never much for talking about feelings, but he did say he was glad to her let out some tears. Especially after those prison visits last year. But Dick wasn't satisfied, he had never seen Blaze break like that. Granted he only knew her through Jason and only "talked" to her a couple times when he would fight with Bruce and Jason. But he still considered them friends, even more so after Jason's death. His pacing suddenly stopped dead as a news report rang in his ears.

"There has been new information on the Arkham Asylum heist. To remind you the guards were left with quite a mess after a hooded assassin Broke In to the facility two nights ago" the reported stated, putting empathizes on the words broke in. "Apparently the assailant was after the Joker but the guards got there just in time, yet they could not restrain the attacker."

"She wouldn't" Dick spoke quietly to himself.

He grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door, not even bothering to turn off the TV, he had to make sure. The former Robin walked about two miles before it struck him that it was day time, Blaze wouldn't be out in her costume now, and sadly he never learned her identity.

~Maybe shall be a Jason's grave again~he thought and changed directions, then started to sprint. Unfortunately Blaze wasn't there, and he wasn't patient enough to wait around till night time. Even though he couldn't think of anywhere else the girl could be he still ran off, scouring the city, hoping to recognize her.

Mari bounced a ball back and forth off her bedroom wall, she was no longer full of sadness or anger. She had slept all day yesterday dreaming of Jason and it had seeped away. To be honest if the guards hadn't arrived she wasn't sure she would have been able to end the Joker's life. It wasn't that she thought he shouldn't die, no, just maybe not by her hands. An old friend had told her way back that once you kill you can never wash your hands of it. She wasn't the type to turn to murder, even if she was a Mob's boss daughter. All she ever did was steal, she hardly ever even hurt anyone. Sure she came close when she ran into her mother's killers again beating them to a bloody plup this time, but when she realized what she had almost done she started to shake, and ran off, breaking into tears. Remembering that made her also relive the fact that Jason had found her that night well on patrol. Bats wasn't with him for some reason, and when he saw her crying in pain he went over to her, slightly confused. This was only the second time they had seen each other. Blaze tired to shove it off, as soon as she noticed his prescience, wiping away her tears, saying she was fine, then started to walk off. But he grabbed her hand, stopping her, for she had dropped a picture of her mom.

"You know, I lost my parents at a young age too...As did Batman" he spoke.

"Like any of you heroes would know how to talk about death! Always hiding your feeling behind your masks, no matter if you're alone or not" Blaze spat.

Robin tightened his grip on her hand, his voice darker when he spoke,"Ya the old man doesn't like to share much, gets on my nerves a lot more then you'd think."

This surprised Blaze, finally making her turn back to see that his face spoke as true as his words. She took the small photo from his other hand as he let her go.

"Thank you" she spoke softly.

Robin nodded his head, then let her walk off this time, watching her the whole way.

Mari suddenly shook her head of the past as her ball hit her hand, rolling back from the wall after being neglected. She gave it a sad look then stood, changing into her costume, night was approaching. Blaze came across the Wayne manor as she ran across some rooftops, a small smile played on her lips as she thought about messing with Bats, but then that only made Jason flash into her mind again so she moved on. Everything about this city seem to remind her of him, she stopped on another rooftop a few blocks from the manor, thinking it might be easier if she moved on from Gotham completely.

Nightwing soared through the west part of the city, by now he had mostly given up on searching for Blaze and was on patrol. Oddly enough the night had been slow, Bats was probably was getting most of the action up North.

"Hey Boy Wonder" the hero heard, and turned to face a tall building.

Blaze sat on the edge dangling her feet over and waving slowly. Nightwing let out a low sigh then flew over to her.

"Got any stories for me boy wonder?" Blaze asked.

"Would it kill you to call me Nightwing?" the former Robin asked.

"Indeed it would."

The hero shook his head at her smirk and took a seat next to her. "You seem to be in higher spirits?"

Blaze nodded her head, "And you never answered my question, any stories?"

"It's been quiet slow actually."

Blaze fake whined and pouted making the hero laugh lightly. There was silence after that for some time, Nightwing wanted to bring up the Joker, but he didn't wanna ruin Blaze's mood. Yet he had to know for sure.

"The news was on earlier, I heard someone tried to break in to the Arkham Asylum" he started.

Blaze gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes then got off the edge.

"You'd have to be crazy to do something like that"she answered flatly, as she leaned against the roof enterence wall.

Nightwing looked back to see if he could tell any change in her expression but this girl was always good at hiding her emotions.

"Ya I guess that's true" he finally said, knowing he wasn't going to get much more from her.

He stood off the edge as well and rejoined her against the wall.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Blaze started slowly, after a couple minutes.

"Of course" Nightwing answered, a little surprised.

He turned and began to scoot closer to her, but just before he filled the space in between them they both heard a small zing in the air. Blaze spotted what it was a second before it hit the hero.

"Watch Out!" she yelled as she tackled him to the cement, hard.

Blaze got up fast, going over to where the roof was hit. She glazed her fingers over a bullet that was now lodged into the wall, as Nightwing stood back up.

"What was that?" he asked, walking over to Blaze.

"Someone just tired to kill you" she answered gravely, "Are you ok?"

"Ya, not like it's never happened before" Nightwing brushed off.

Blaze nodded her head slowly, yet her expression didn't change as her eyes moved to where the shot came from.

"That was a close one, thanks" the hero said, as he recalled a couple nights before when Bats and him "encountered" the Red Hood and he had sniped two guys right in front of him.

Blaze didn't hear him though for she had already ran towards the edge of the roof then telported to where the shooter might have been. Nightwing heaved out a sigh as he shook his head, this sure was like that night, for Batman had ignored him and left him hanging without a word as well. He pulled out his zip-line and glided across to where Blaze was crouched.

"Anything?" he asked.

Blaze shook her head, "I did just miss him though, seems this spot is still warm."

Nightwing pulled out some hi-tech binoculars and looked around the other rooftops near by. It took a moment but there on the ground a block or so away was the Red hood, he must of slid down the fire escape to get away.

"What do you know, it was the Red Hood" he told Blaze.

The young thief looked up at him confused, she hadn't heard of new one rising up.

"You should really watch the news Blaze" Nightwing groaned, looking at her. "This Red Hood appeared just a couple weeks back, he's taken over most of Black Mask's territory and actually lowered crime a little bit. He's just rather brutal about it though."

"I see" Blaze said, "Quiet different from all the old ones who just robbed people."

She grabbed the scope from Nightwing eager to see what he looked like, and she was quite surprised. This guy had put quite the biker style on his costume. Red helmet instead of a mask, leather jacket, black shirt and pants, and then some boots. It was actually a rather attractive look to her.

"Ya, very different" Blaze rolled out... "Have you talked to clown?" she asked trying not to growl.

"We did, it seems he has nothing to do with it though... We should head after this guy."

Blaze nodded her head handing Nightwing back his tech, but then a siren wailed in the opposite direction.

"Go, you can trust me take care of him right?" she asked.

Nightwing thought for a moment, then nodded his head, "thanks again for saving me" he said then ran off.

Blaze telported down to the last spot she saw the hood, walking around and down an ally, but couldn't find him.

"Looking for something?" she heard in quite a smooth voice.

She flipped around fast to come face to face with the new Red Hood, and he looked even better close up. Granted Blaze still couldn't see his head, but his tight jeans and shirt looked great on his built body.

"Not you" Blaze finally answered in a playful voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Red Hood**

Jason Todd had been filled with pain and hate ever since he first rose up. He plotted to kill the Joker the moment his mind started to clear. He had thought out quite the plan with Batman, but somehow he had forgotten to factor her into it. Blaze, the thief who stole his heart, he had thought she would have moved on from him by now. It had been five years, but still he caught her balling her eyes out in front of his grave. More pain and hate filled him then, why couldn't have Batman saved him. He wanted so much to run to her, and comfort her. Yet something in his brain stopped him, she was right on Wayne property and he didn't want Bruce to find out about him just yet. His hand started to move towards his chest, as he watched her shake, but then they balled into fists as Nightwing showed up. Jealously surly was something he was use to for Blaze loved to tease, but he would have never guessed to feel it towards his "brother". He couldn't break them apart, but also couldn't watch them any longer. He ran off scaling rooftops, he had to do something to get his mind off the two of them. Amazo was being transferred in tonight, he called up two lackeys and ruffled them up a little before they ran off to go steal the crate. He watched from a rooftop with his sniper rifle as the idiots drove along only to get caught by Batman. He had wanted this, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. Batman took down the guys with little trouble but then their cargo came alive. The android seemed to be giving him a little trouble which made the Hood grin. But then the police must of got wind of it, sirens started wailing, then Nightwing showed up. He must of heard them and left Blaze, god this guy was everywhere. He helped Batman defeat the thing, and the Hood watched enjoying him "torturing" the lackeys a little to much. But then they got to scared, he pulled the trigger killing them both before they spoke his name. The heroes scattered, Jason wanted to pull the trigger a third time as Nightwing came into his vision, but he held back the urge and ran off.

He kicked over a newsstand as he walked down the street still a little angry. Joker's name rang in his ears making his head whip around and stop dead in front of a TV store. The news was some recent crime that some amateur, as he thought, had broken into the asylum and tried to kill the Joker. He laughed at the sloppy fight the women news reporter spoke about then one of the guards came on, describing the assassin.

"It was a women, maybe in her twenties, shoulder length black hair but she was also wearing all black so that's all I really saw. Though her body..." the guy licked his lips a little, grossing out Jason and he turned to walk away.

Then it hit him, Blaze was the assassin, but she was never that sloppy. His death had really shook her. His mouth turned into a growl as he continued to hear the guard describing her. He pulled out a pistol and fired at the television he was on, a couple others were on the same channel making him go into a bullet rampage. Then he threw a grenade at the store, blasting it before he walked off nonchalantly.

A couple nights passed by and he hadn't seen Blaze so he gave in and went to her mansion. He sneaked a look inside seeing her in a slightly better mood but she was zoning out, playing with a tennis ball like a really bored or frustrated kid. He stepped back and just watched for a little bit longer, and when she left he followed her. Her spirits seem to rise as the night surrounded her, making him grin, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. She finally stopped on a rooftop and he went to approach her, but then he showed up for a third time. Nightwing was seriously getting on his nerves. He pulled out his sniper rifle from his bag to get a better view at the pair. He saw him reach for her and he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled the trigger, aiming straight for the boy wonder's head, he should really think twice before touching his girl. But then she saved the pretty boy, he wanted to try again but Blaze shot a glance in his direction and he didn't want both of them seeing him, so he ran off again. He thought he would find her again, but he didn't expect to see her for another couple nights and that pained him a little. Then he heard the o so familiar sound of her lightening telport crack against the sidewalk and his body moved on it's own, running towards her. She wasn't facing him so that gave him some time to compose himself and put some slyness in his voice.

"Looking for someone" he asked, smirking.

She flipped around fast almost blinding him again, but then she seemed entranced by him for a moment as well.

"Not you" she played, making his heart beat faster.

"That's to bad, I"d love to dance."

"Like you can move much in that biker outfit, though I do say I like the change of style Hood."

Blaze moved around Jason as she checked him out. He watched her with a grin, glad to see she had changed her mind without even realizing.

"Really? Some people say I'm missing the cape" Jason said.

"The cape gets in the way" Blaze lips curled.

"In the way?" Jason questioned.

He turned a little for she had stepped somewhat behind him now and caught her looking at his ass, he got what she meant now. Jason smirk grew under his helmet but then he wondered..

"Wont your boyfriend get mad at you for checking me out?"

Blaze shook herself away and blushed a little as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Now why you have to bring him up, we were having such a good time" she breathed out.

Jason turned and stood in front of her again, watching her even more closely. She let out a deep breath, and seemed to be shaking away some sadness before rising her head and meeting his eyes.

"He'd want me to be happy now that he's dead, so it's ok to look" Blaze finely answered.

Jason stared at her, she had thought he was talking about himself, but he wasn't.

"Really he looked pretty alive to me" he said, jerking his head towards the roof they were on minutes ago.

Blaze stared at him confused, then it hit her and she burst out laughing surprising him.

"Nightwing isn't my boyfriend!" she answered in middle of laughing. She breathed a little, letting the humor move on then spoke again. "I mean he's good looking, but god no, not in a million years. We're just friends."

"You looked pretty chummy to me" Jason growled a little.

"You jealous?"

Blaze slinked up to him pushing her body against his, making his heart race , god he had missed her touch. Her hands rested against his chest but then she pushed him away with quiet some force.

"You don't even know me!" she yelled, it still had a seductive tang to it, but he could tell she was a little angry.

"True, so then you gonna take me down?" Jason asked, pulling out a pistol and twirling it along his finger.

"I loved to test you out, but you escaped" Blaze grinned.

The anger had left her but she also wasn't in the mood to play anymore. Jason got her meaning, twirled his gun one last time then slipped it back into the holster.

"Maybe next time, thanks" he grinned, then ran off.

Blaze let out a deep breath and relaxed against the wall again. She hadn't teased in a while, it felt good, maybe even a little to good, but part of her still hated it. Five years wasn't enough.

Blaze got home that night with a little rush still filling her up. Donald watched her as she tired to tire herself out by running through some training simulations. They were in the basement that she had filled with a couple punching bags, bars, mats and a small track. She did a couple flips, jumping up to a bar at the end, then swinging into a mannequin, but when she went to land her balance was off.

"Are you alright mistress?" Donald asked, walking over to her.

She nodded her head standing, then grabbed the towel and water bottle from him.

"I just...my mind's somewhere else" she hid.

"You know if you share it would help."

Blaze shoved out a sigh after taking a couple more sips of water. She walked over to a target that was kinda burnt a little and started shooting out some lightening.

"I know, it just make me feel... weird."

She fired a couple more shots, actually missing her mark before giving in.

"I met a guy."

"O, how very exciting."

"You don't have to pretend all interested. Besides, it was the Red Hood."

"OOo I heard about him, quite the bad boy. Especially if we are comparing."

"Were not, and sometimes I swear you are more of girl then I am."

Donald laughed at that and Blaze joined him, for she knew he only put the giddy hint in his voice to amuse her.

"You should know better then to fight when your emotions are jumbled" he said.

"I know, I just thought flying through the air would clear my mind" Blaze groaned.

"Maybe a heist would do better, a normal one. You know you haven't gone anywhere in while."

"I guess, there just hasn't been much to take."

"Well you can no longer use that excuse my dear."


End file.
